


Our World Inverted

by shaenanigans



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - This World Inverted (Shadowhunters TV), Angel and Fallen Angel Blood Mix Suprising Side Effects, Dimension Travel, Fluff, Hazel-eyed Alec, M/M, Malec Meets Their This World Inverted Counterparts and More, Multiverse, PiningTwiMalec, Poor Third-Wheeling Parabatai Jace, Romance, SappyMalec, Shadowhunter 3x21: Alliance, Shadowhunter Training, Soulmate Rune, trying to get back home
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:46:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21630091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaenanigans/pseuds/shaenanigans
Summary: Alec felt it, the moment Magnus was added to their alliance, how the connection he had with Lorenzo shifted, rearranged and sought Magnus’ magic like the very air in his lungs and the blood pumping in his heart.The alliance rune is still on his skin – but next to it is a rune that he has never seen before. Its other half sits proudly on the inside of Magnus’ wrist, emitting a bright red hue, like a thread, connecting them to each other.
Relationships: Alternate Magnus Bane/Alternate Alec Lightwood (Shadowhunters: This World Inverted), Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 49
Kudos: 173





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A world revived](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17879639) by [apathyinreverie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/apathyinreverie/pseuds/apathyinreverie). 



> I posted this story originally yesterday while I was drunk and hopped up on painkillers. Not a good combination as it turns out. I ended up posting my first draft and not the actual finished first chapter. *facepalm* Really sorry about exposing you guys to that. That was some cringe-worthy material. Anyway, here's the actual chapter. Hope you guys enjoy this bit of craziness. 
> 
> Loosely based off the story "a world revived" by the amazing apathyinreverie.

“The heavenly fire has destroyed Lilith but the chain reaction is destroying the entire realm.”

Alec scans the tired and worried faces around him, landing first and last on his fiancé. With Lilith gone, he can finally allow himself to breathe. He drinks in the sight of Magnus, still barely believing that he’s really there. After weeks of researching, finding ways to bring him back without putting the whole world at risk and getting nothing for his efforts, he’d been desperate. Desperate enough to get turned into a vampire.

But thank the Angel for Clary’s alliance rune. He’d been ready to do everything for Magnus, give up his mortality, turn his back on all the things that made him a Nephilim, a Shadowhunter, but he also knew how the change would have devastated his family, and the guilt would have been a constant companion.

“Then we should get out of here.” Jace says, pulling Clary close.

“Wait.” Alec sets his gaze on his fiancé. “Don’t we have to close the rift?”

They share a look and Alec sees the same awe in Magnus’ eyes as he lets his gaze rake all over Alec’s body. Alec wants to reach out to him, walk over and close the distance, but he forces himself to stay still because he knows without a shadow of a doubt that if he touches Magnus right now he won’t be able to let go.

He’s beautiful, always has been, but through Alec’s warlock eyes, he’s stunningly breathtaking. Their combined magical signature surround Magnus’ body like a long-time lover, cocooning him in an iridescent blue glow, the same hue as his most powerful protection spells. Alec was initially tethered to Lorenzo and he’d seen their own brand of combined magic, but it was nowhere near as vivid and warm and _right_ as what he and Magnus share. He’d felt it, the moment Magnus was added to their alliance, how the connection he had with Lorenzo shifted, rearranged and sought Magnus’ magic like the very air in his lungs and the blood pumping in his heart.

The alliance rune is still on his skin – but next to it is a rune that he has never seen before. Its other half sits proudly on the inside of Magnus’ wrist, emitting a bright red hue, like a thread, connecting them to each other.

Magnus smiles, like the sun peeking over the horizon, and considering they were in Edom, that’s saying a lot. Alec missed that smile. Terribly. Promises to do everything in his power to never let it disappear.

“There’s no reason to close it if Edom doesn’t exist anymore.” Magnus announces cheekily and snaps his fingers to open a portal. Alec feels resistance through their bond, sees panic flash in his fiance’s eyes for a second as the portal sputters to life. Magnus exhales and motions for everyone to step through. “Come on. Hurry!”

“Go. Let’s go. Go go go.”

Everything is disintegrating. Alec spots a few wraiths flying toward them as he lets the others pass first.

“Let’s go, Magnus.” He says, urgent, brushing past him with a soft press of fingers against his hip.

* * *

He lands on the other side, stumbles more like, straight to his parabatai’s arms. The second’s worth of trip felt off. He’d been in and out of portals more times than he can count and that one distinctly felt _wrong_.

He hears Jace’s pained scream from a distance and Alec tenses, gloved fingers digging onto the body in front of him. He looks up, sees Jace unharmed, though sporting an I-can’t-believe-this-shit-is-happening look.

“Jace?”

“Alexander.” Magnus’ solid chest presses against his back as he hears the telltale woosh of a portal closing. He leans against his fiance’s body, sucks in a deep relieved breath at his touch, at their proximity until—

“Ah! Get off! Get off!” Jace’s uncharacteristically panicked voice erupts again and he turns his head in time to see his parabatai, or someone who looks like him, because his brother would not be caught dead wearing that color, scramble uselessly against a Ravener demon that had taken Clary’s shape.

The instinct to protect his parabatai wins over every other thought. He shoots with usual deadly precision, Magnus’ magic intertwining perfectly with his angel-blood. The demon bursts into flames and disintegrates.

The man wearing his brother’s face twist and turn in place comically, cheeks wet as he looks down at the pile of ashes by his feet like his whole world had just upended. “Oh my god, C-Clary?” He rasps out shakily, then looks up, eyes widening when he sees Alec, and even wider when his gaze shifts to Jace.

“What the actual fuck—“

“Jace!”

The familiar shrill voice cut through whatever his brother’s doppelganger is about to say. Alec turns to the image of three people frantically running from the mouth of what looks to be a deserted alley. He sees Clary, Lydia and—he stops dead in his tracks, not quite sure he’s seeing what he’s seeing. “Magnus?”

He’s in a loose-fitting maroon cardigan, a pair of just as equally loose-fitting pants and not a make-up in sight.

“I’m here, darling.” He looks beside him and true enough, Magnus is still right there. He quickly pulls him into an embrace, breathes gratefully at the comforting weight of him, even as he stares at the approaching group of three who are quick to come to the other Jace’s aid. How is there two of Magnus and two of Jace?

“Magnus, what the hell is going on?”

“I’m not entirely certain.” Magnus says as Alec’s eyebrows shoot up to his hairline when two more people come running in. They’re as runeless and wearing bright colors like the other Jace. Isabelle’s like a female version of Simon before getting turned. But what really has him so damned shaken is seeing his face so… dolled up?

“Alexander, breathe.” Magnus tells him, a hand on his chest even as Jace rubs circles on his back.

“Hey, listen to your fiancé. Breathe man. I know it’s a lot to take in, but don’t freak out.”

He tears his eyes away from his doppelganger and scowls at his parabatai. “How are you so calm about this?”

“I’m pretty sure I’ve been here before.” Jace tells him like it’s not even remotely troubling. “Or at least I do? You remember that time Clary and I had to go to that other dimension through the Seelie Realm?”

How could he not? It was one of the worst moments of his life. Always at odds with Jace, still trying to please his parents while trying to battle and deny the confusing but no less explosive feelings he had for Magnus.

“Yeah.” Jace says and nods towards the other Magnus and Clary crouched on the ground. “That’s this world’s Magnus and Clary. I recognize them from when I crossed over and found Clary fighting a demon in some basement.” He informs Alec and promptly curses under his breath. “Where’s our Clary?”

“Don’t know.” Alec says, foreboding creeping up in his chest. “I don’t see Izzy either.”

“Or the rest.” Jace near-whispers, then turns to Magnus. “Any idea how this happened, brother-in-law?”

Magnus positively preens at how Jace addressed him. Alec sends his brother a grateful smile.

“I have a working theory, but until I have more information, I’m afraid I don’t have anything conclusive.”

“Okay.” Jace readily agrees, shares a look with Alec and claps him on the shoulder.

Alec pushes the worry down. His sister is alive. He can still feel her; feel the rest of them through the alliance rune no matter how faint and muted. It’s why it took him a while to realize that it was only Jace and Magnus standing there with him.

Turning to the group, Alec sees several pair of eyes trained on them even as they hover over their Jace who, now that Alec is looking, is actually hurt. Blood seeps through his mustard-yellow shirt and there are traces of ichor dripping down his sleeves. He has a seraph blade in his hand but the way he’s holding it doesn’t indicate expertise. Like he’s only recently learned how to operate it and badly at that.

“I don’t want to die.” Other-Jace moans in pain, wheezes and promptly faints. Alec’s moving before he can think on it.

Demon ichor is poisonous and if they don’t close the wound soon— it only takes a few strides for him to fall beside the other Magnus, who appears to be struggling with a simple healing spell.

And then he’s staring at Alec like some kind of walking miracle.

“You. How? My magic. It recognizes you.” He squints and the appearance of his boyish, innocent features has Alec sucking a breath, protective boyfriend mode going haywire. “By Azazel. It’s _in_ you.”

“Yeah. A version of it at least.” Alec tries for an assuring smile, before peering down at the blue sparks swirling faintly around the other Jace’s wound. Frowning, he asks. “What’s wrong with your magic?”

“It’s unstable.” Other-Magnus replies, frustrated. “The magic in this realm has been dormant for a long time, until our Clary’s counterpart, who I would assume going by that conversation was your Clary, entered our dimension, causing a series of events that tipped the balance in ways we are far from prepared to face.”

“And that would be?” Alec prompts, information gathering mode kicking in.

“With the magic coming back, demons are slowly breaching the surface, to a society where Nephilim offspring grew up without any knowledge of the shadow world.” He continues to explain, stark fear in his eyes.

The vulnerable look in his brown gaze makes Alec think of the time when he’d broken up with his Magnus. The memory twists something awful in his chest as it always does whenever reminded of those horrible few days.

Alec can’t help but reach out and cradle a cheek, thumb stroking the soft skin.

“Hey, it’s going to be okay.” He tells him softly, tenderly, choosing not to comment on the wide-eyed, deer-in-headlights expression he’s suddenly sporting after Alec’s gesture. He lets go and takes quick stock of the familiar faces, of his own scowling face— someone looks jealous— surrounding them. They all appear so… innocent. Expressive. Colorful. Every bit as mundane as they apparently were raised up to be.

It makes sense to Alec now, how their counterparts could operate a seraph blade and yet have bare skins. And if demons are in fact going to the surface in a world where that shouldn’t have been a problem anymore, all because of Clary and Jace’s dalliance to this dimension months ago, then the blame is on their heads.

“I am profoundly sorry. I am only but one warlock, and though I’ve tried to teach the Nephilims nearest me about their blood, their heritage, their legacy and of the magic in this realm, I don’t have hands-on information on how to be a true Shadowhunter. When Jace went missing this morning, with who we all thought was Clary until she came looking for her boyfriend, I may have panicked and tried to cast a spell that I was not equipped to do.”

“What kind of spell?”

“A locator spell and—“

“Dark magic that you should have known well enough to leave alone.” Magnus interrupts, settling beside Alec, bodies gravitating to each other like two magnetic poles. “After hearing your words, I may now have a definitive theory. You tried to pull Jace from a distance but you overreached. Thus, we’re here.”

“I don’t understand why you or—“ Magnus makes a shooing motion at his counterpart and gets to work.

“You could have cast the spell the same time I opened a portal out of Edom in our dimension. It could simply be due to the location, your spell, my portal or all three at once, but it doesn’t take away the fact that it allowed you to overreach further from your dimension and straight to mine. When you pulled Jace, you pulled our version of him and in doing so pulled his parabatai and his parabatai’s other-half in the process.”

Other-Magnus' expression scrunches endearingly in his confusion. “I understand the parabatai connection to some extent but you’re a warlock.”

“My— our magic, you feel it inside Alexander. You said as much.” Magnus responds matter of factly.

Alec watches his fiancé in amazement, marveling at how collected he is even after the weeks they’ve had, especially with him stuck in Edom with seemingly no way out. He listens to him talk, understanding dawning with the theory he has going. It does make a frightening amount of sense. Then he mentions their bond. He wades deeper into their connection, surprised at what he finds. Whereas Jace’s emotions skim the surface, owning a part of his soul through the parabatai rune, Magnus feels like they’re sharing one and the same.

He doesn’t quite know how to react to that. He should be happy, and the base part of him is. But finding out about the extent of how he’s tethered and connected to Magnus suddenly scares him. Magnus is an immortal being and he’s not. What does that mean for them? What if Magnus is a mortal now because of this connection he had with Alec? What if he ends up resenting him, be the death of him, just like Asmodeus promised?

Shaking his head, Alec very firmly chooses to not dwell on such things. He’ll cross that bridge when they get there but right now, he has more pressing things to think about. He glances at the Other-Magnus who looks understandably like a mixture between completely fascinated and completely disbelieving

“How— demon and angel blood don’t mix. That is impossible.”

Magnus tilts his head patiently. “And yet here we are.”

“Look. I’m sorry for interrupting and believe me this—what’s happening here.” Other-Alec says, gesturing between Alec and Magnus. “Really riveting and sweet. Would love to hear more about it later. But right now I just want to know if my brother is going to be okay.” He looks like he’s trying his best not to break down on the spot. Other-Isabelle is slumped to his side, crying and sniffling in a way that squeezes at Alec’s heart.

“He’s going to be fine.” Alec assures, tamps down the sudden urge to run away screaming and forget this is even happening because wasn’t fighting the damned Queen of Hell traumatizing enough? He just wanted to go home and marry the love of his life. Now they’re stuck in an alternate dimension with no surefire way on how to return to their own universe.

He forces himself to relax, turns to his fiancé who is snapping his fingers and looking increasingly irritated. “Something wrong? Magnus?”

“The magic in this realm feels foreign to me, Alexander.” Magnus informs him with a grunt. “It is like ours but different somehow. It makes my magic weaker. I’m going to need a boost until I’m able to hopefully familiarize myself with this dimension’s ley lines.” He opens up his left hand, palm up. “If you would be so kind, love?”

“Take what you need.” Alec says, reaching out and twining their hands together. Alec doesn’t miss the way his double’s gaze zero in on their joined hands, on the wedding rings, before he shoots a hopeful glance to the other Magnus who blushes and quickly avoids his searching eyes to focus back on their version of Jace.

That was…. an interesting exchange. He notices Other-Lydia intently staring as well.

As Magnus gets to work, Alec turns his attention to Other-Clary, considering, then at his brother. “Jace.”

“Yeah?” Jace calls back from where he’s leaning against the alley’s brick wall, playing with his own seraph blade casually, like he didn’t have a care in the world. He’s been silent since Alec walked over and dropped next to his doppelganger. Jace doesn’t look comfortable seeing how much of a ‘crier’ his double seems to be.

As per Shadowhunter training, emotions, if not fully eradicated, then at least buried so deep there’s very little chance of it resurfacing, it is admittedly unnerving to see their doubles looking so much like open-books.

The expressions on their faces, it’s like back when Clary had just come into their lives, times five.

“If we’re talking demons here, they’re going to need the runes for protection. Help draw it on every Nephilim. Start with Clary. Make sure to go with an iratze after the angelic power rune to help with the pain. The things we did in their dimension when we’ve been fighting Valentine caused this shift in balance causing them problems now. We need to help any way we can. We’ll start with a crash course on how to be a Shadowhunter.”

“What? Aren’t we supposed to find a way home? Magnus—“

“Valentine? What does my father have to do with anything?” Other-Clary’s sudden question goes ignored.

“You heard what he said, Jace.” Alec thunders, head whipping back to Magnus when he groans, trembling with the effort to maintain a steady flow of magic to the other Jace's body. The look on Magnus' face reminds him of their first night together. Alec grips his hand in encouragement, pours more of his energy onto their bond before turning back to his brother. “The magic in this world is somehow different. I don’t want him opening portals until he’s a hundred percent sure it wouldn’t just send us to another dimension.”

“This sucks Alec. Clary—”

“Is alive. But we might not be if we portal out using a fickle magic source. We could end up in a dimension where Lilith won. I don’t want to take that risk. I want to find our sister too, but give Magnus time. The best thing we can do now is to find a safe place and start drawing the runes. Remember, iratze comes second for the pain.”

Jace’s throat work, his steely blue-brown gaze boring into Alec from his upright position before he deflates and lets out a reluctant, “Yes, sir.” With that said, he starts moving towards Other-Clary.

“Pain? Wait… what… draw?” Other-Clary backs up a few steps from an approaching Jace. “I don’t know what you’re doing right now. You’re not my Jace. You’re not touching me!”

Alec doesn’t like the defiant tilt to her chin. If she’s as much of a troublemaker as— Alec pulls down the collar of his shirt, revealing his deflect rune. “This is a rune. It enhances our angelic blood. It’s vital to a Shadowhunter.”

“I’m not getting a tattoo!” Other-Clary squawks indignantly at the same time Magnus slumps beside him and he curls an arm around his shoulders.

“All done, darling. This Jace will live. Might scar though.” Magnus tells him in between heaving breaths.

Alec presses his lips against his temple, whispers. “Thank you.”

“Anytime for you, love.”

Other-Isabelle suddenly scrambles from her spot, looking as freaked out as her friend. “I’m not getting a tattoo. Mom—“

“Will kill us.” Other-Alec finishes. He turns to Alec, pulling himself upright, hands on his hips. “Look, I don’t know what your deal is, but you can’t just boss us around.” He says then glancing at Jace and the Other-Clary, he yells. “Hey! Don’t come near her blondie! I don’t care if you look like my brother I am going to deck you.”

“Sorry man. Just following orders. If you hate it so much, deck my commanding officer.” Jace says, hand up in mock surrender, stele in hand and tilting his head towards Alec, conveniently throwing him under the bus.

“Some parabatai you are.” Alec mutters under his breath with an eyeroll. He stands as well, pulling Magnus along, arm securely wrapped around his waist and sending his counterpart with a very much unimpressed stare. ”We don’t need any of your dramatics. This is for your own good.” Alec declares, voice carrying strong.

"Who died and made you leader?" Other-Alec retorts, arms crossing against his chest mutinously. Alec has no intention of humoring his double with any explanation. But Magnus leans forward and pretty much does the talking for him.

"To be fair, my Alexander is the Head of the New York Shadowhunter Institute in our dimension. So darling baby Nephilim, he is in fact a leader and has been leading Shadowhunters for years and have the utmost respect of all Downworlders in our realm. And no one had to die for him to get to that position." Magnus ends his tirade with a perfect imaginary hair flip. Alec's heart swells in pleasure at his fiance’s defense, falling harder if that at all was possible. He wants to kiss him right then, and does exactly just that.

There's no response forthcoming from his other version. Magnus has made himself very clear. Once they part, Alec looks down, pleased to find color coming back to the Other-Jace’s cheeks, and squeezes Magnus’ hand, very much needing his stabilizing presence close. He looks back to them, deciding to address the mundane-like Nephilim in his Head of Institute voice, specifically his counterpart who looks to be contemplating landing a punch.

He sighs. He doesn’t really want to get into a fight with people that he needs to, unfortunately, coexist with at least for the time being. Alec opts for using his diplomatic voice instead and adjusts his stance accordingly.

“This is the reality you have now. I am sorry if it has come to this but make no mistake, demons will come first for anyone with Nephilim blood. It's already happened with your Jace. That grudge dates back to creation. You're all sitting ducks with no way to defend yourselves or at least see through demonic glamours. So either you accept the help we’re willing to extend and have a fighting chance or you get to watch your loved ones die in the hands of Edom’s denizens. Your pick. And believe me, they won't die an easy quick death. Demons are a creative, sadistic bunch.”

He's met with silence that goes on for a while, the lot of them looking between contemplative and absolutely horrified after the entirety of Alec's speech. Until Lydia speaks up with a questioning head tilt.

"But Magnus is part demon. He said so himself. Are you saying we shouldn't trust him?"

Alec exhales, wipes a free hand over his face tiredly. “Look. Clearly, I don't know anything about your version of the love of my life.” He says, not an ounce of embarrassment with how he called Magnus in the face of practically strangers. He almost lost him, multiple times; he’s going to be sickeningly shameless with his feelings for his beloved warlock if he so pleases and everyone else in the planet will just have to deal with it.

“But the Magnus I know would not think twice of sacrificing himself to protect those he loves. One demon parent doesn't mean evil. Warlocks are not their demon parents. And I've known people from my own race of angels, who acted far more evil than the demons we hunt in their prejudices against the Downworlders."

He sways a little, but thankfully Magnus is right there next to him. "Alexander, what's wrong? Hey, talk to me."

“Oh my god, is he okay?” Other-Isabelle calls out.

He's not okay. He’s exhausted, suddenly very aware that with aiding Magnus in healing the other Jace, it might have just squeezed the last drop of boost he took from his stamina rune. With everything that was going, he doesn't remember the last time he slept. He longingly thinks about their bed back at the apartment.

In their own damned dimension.

He feels Magnus' ringed fingers curve across his jaw and he closes his hand around it, tired eyes falling shut for a second as he tries to center himself. "I'm fine. Stamina rune ran out."

"Oh, Alexander. When was the last time you slept?"

"Don't remember. I was... looking for ways to take you back from Edom. Sleep was the last thing on my mind. Although, I think I did have an hour nap before I found Lorenzo in your tank."

Magnus blinks like he’s completely forgotten about Lorenzo, before his gaze softens and Alec feels tendrils of familiar warm sparks at his temple. "Don't. It'll just make me want to sleep more."

"You _need_ sleep, darling." Magnus points out, worried lines creasing his forehead.

Alec captures his lips softly and kisses the frown away. "Not right now, I don't. I'm just gonna..." He fumbles for his stele, lifts his shirt— feeling too tired that he misses the sharp gasps from those around him— and runs it over his stamina rune on his right rib. Alec hisses a bit at the contact and licks his lips, moaning in relief when he starts to feel the effects. When he opens his gaze, it’s to the image of four pairs of wide eyes all trained on his torso. Other-Magnus is to the side, face worryingly red and staring intensely at a pigeon.

“Umm…” Alec coughs and lifts down his shirt, puts his stele away.

“Wow that was a lot of tattoos.” It’s his counterpart who first finds his voice.

“Runes.” Alec corrects.

“Right. Sorry.”

“Okay, people. Eyes up here. No ogling my husband than strictly necessary.”

“Husband?” Other-Alec squeals in a register that has Alec wincing, sounding absolutely delighted by this seeming confirmation.

Other-Isabelle laughs. “Well, what do you know? You might just have a chance, big bro.”

With his mind clearing, Alec glances back at the unconscious Other-Jace. Other-Clary is hovering over him again, protective and glaring at his brother at his spot a few feet away. She’s still runeless. Not that he’s surprised. It’s going to take a little bit more convincing for them to accept this new reality of theirs.

“All right everyone, listen up.” Alec starts as he snaps his fingers. A few blue sparks coat each digit and he hurriedly puts his hands behind his back before he accidentally turns someone into a toad. It’s going to take getting used to. “Am I correct in the assumption that this is still Brooklyn?”

It sure still feels and smells like it but it ever hurts to be sure.

A chorus of nods is given to him and Alec nods his head in return. “Good. Magnus Bane? Are you still the High Warlock of Brooklyn in this dimension or—?” He calls out to the Other-Magnus who jerks in place at being directly addressed; a pale pinkish hue continues to cling on his cheeks.

Other-Magnus’ mouth open and close adorably. Alec looks to his fiancé and he sees clear amusement in those dark eyes as well. “No.” Other-Magnus says, and then adds hurriedly. “There was never a need for a High Warlock for anything. Magic was dormant. Warlocks in this universe no longer practiced anything remotely magical.”

“But you did?”

“No. It was more your Clary’s doing. A type of lift off, the gem she had on belonged to this dimension. It gave me a boost. Helped restart my magic enough to open a portal for her to return home.”

“I see.” Alec acquiesces, lips pursing in thought. “Do you live in the loft?”

“The—“ Alec cuts him off by giving him Magnus’ original apartment address. “Oh yes, I do live there.”

“Is it warded?” 

He shakes his head. “My magic is not strong enough to put such powerful wards.”

Alec turns to his fiancé. “Magnus?”

Even if it isn’t warded, the loft is in a strategically advantageous place, overlooking all of New York. It won’t do any difference for wraiths but at least the lesser demons won’t so easily reach them all the way up there.

“Should be easy enough once you give me at least a few hours to study this realm’s ley lines.”

“Okay. That would work.” Alec says nodding. Now they just need a mode of transportation. He tells them as much and Clary stands up from her crouch, bright green eyes wide. “Jace has a van. It’s just outside this alley. It’s how we’ve been going from one place to another since Magnus recruited us to be some kind of Avengers Initiative.”

“I did no such thing.”

“Sorry, Mags. You kind of did.” Other-Lydia tells him dryly. “The whole spiel about saving mankind? Remember? Simon even called you Nick Fury.”

A long-drawn-out, defeated sigh. “Fine.”

“That’ll do. We’ll take your mundane van. Jace!” He calls out to the blond before Alec is next pointing down at his downed doppelganger. Jace sighs under his breath about bossy older brothers. Once he’s got the unconscious Jace in a fireman’s carry, Alec turns to Magnus.

“Magnus. Can you cast a strong enough glamour for the other Jace at least?”

“Oh darling. Thought you’d never ask.” Magnus smiles, flicks his wrist and smiles winningly at Alec once the glamour is in place. He returns the smile, leans down and kisses him indulgently, one arm curling across his waist. He chuckles, soft and light into the kiss as he nibbles on Magnus’ lower lip and his fiancé starts playfully hitting him in the arm. “Alexander, stop it. Children are watching.”

Alec snorts and pulls back only to press another kiss on Magnus’ forehead. “I love you.” He whispers, rubs his cheek affectionately against Magnus’ own before stepping away from the hug enough to address the rest.

Like a switch, the smile disappears from his face, going from disgustingly romantic sap to GrumpyCat, Head-of-the-Institute Alexander Lightwood in a matter of seconds. He nods at them and barks out his orders.

“All right. Everyone move out.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twi!Alec POV. Enjoy :)

When Alexander Gideon Lightwood woke up that morning, he had two very important agendas in mind. One, flirt with the endearingly shy and gorgeous Magnus Bane and two, flirt some more until he hopefully caved in.

Alec put massive effort into his outfit today. He had his tightest pants and shirt on, curving around his body like a second skin and Clary had styled his hair in that rumpled, artsy, just got fucked way; helped with his make-up, emphasizing his lips and cheeks that Magnus would have to be a rock to not take notice.

But to Alec’s utter disappointment, Magnus unflinchingly remained curt in his exchanges with him.

It’s been two months since he met the man— warlock as he’d introduced himself that day he saved Alec from getting his face clawed off by something called a shax demon— and they haven’t even held hands yet.

He was not a believer in love at first sight, didn’t have a reason to, but seeing that fine specimen trying to get through the party entrance, Alec believed that he came close. And Magnus _liked_ him. He’d seen the attraction in those large brown eyes as soon as their gazes locked, how he sent furtive glances Alec’s way in those few precious moments they sipped their tea at the Mad Hatter Party.

It was an instant connection. The kind he’d read in romance novels that only happened once in your life.

But Magnus disappeared that night. Alec didn’t even get his number, much to Isabelle’s annoyance because he kept lamenting about the lost chance and sighing over Magnus' beautiful everything. The second time they met was when Alec had just met with a client and Magnus had been across the parking lot waving at him. He'd waved back excitedly until something tackled him from behind, only then understanding that the waving was Magnus actually trying to warn him.

He only had a vague memory of Magnus’ arms wrapped around his shoulders. He’d been too hysterical in his shock after learning that demons were fucking real to pay attention to anything else.

Aside from that hazy recollection of Magnus’ strong arms and firm chest, Alec couldn’t fathom why Magnus treated him like he had ebola. The constant rejection was really doing nasty things to his self-esteem.

Whenever he approached, Magnus always found a reason to dash in the opposite direction. Alec doubted it had anything to do with his apparent angel-blood. He saw him interact with the others and Magnus didn’t treat any of his siblings or friends like he would burst into flames at the simplest of touches.

It’s not his face that’s the problem. Or his body. Alec knows he’s a catch; had done his best to keep his body in shape. Thank you yoga and pilates. Plus he’d seen Magnus blush the few times their eyes met. There’s definitely desire there and Alec’s more than eager to stoke that particular fire.

If only Magnus stopped trying his best to make him feel like a burnt chicken nugget.

Clary pokes him on the side, the painful dig of her elbow against his kidney pulling him back to the present.

“Stop staring so hard. Magnus needs to focus! We need to find Jace fast and you undressing him with your eyes is _not_ helping.” Clary hisses, every bit the worried girlfriend.

Right. It was going to be another day with thrilling book-reading about the Shadow World, but then Jace had to get kidnapped right in the middle of Magnus’ shop. Some shape-shifting demon was involved.

How did his life become an episode of Supernatural?

Magnus is using some type of locator spell. Alec’s worried about his brother, but Magnus being his beautiful magical self is really distracting. The way his fingers hypnotically moved kept drying his mouth up.

“Am I helping now?” Alec singsongs, all teeth as he yanks his future sister-in-law's hair down. Hard.

“Ow! Really mature Lightwood. You’re such a brat.”

“Bite me, Morgenstern.”

“You wish Magnus would.” She drawls haughtily like a damned slap to the face. Ugh.

“Guys, is now really the time?” Lydia asks, shooting them with a withering look, making the retort die on Alec’s lips. He blinks, sends her wide can’t-do-no-wrong eyes that she is not buying in the least. Instead, she points two fingers at her own eyes then at Alec in the universal ‘I am watching you’ gesture.

Clary has the audacity to stick her tongue out at him. He pushes her. She pushes back and tries to hit him but he puts his hand out and holds her back by the forehead. She struggles uselessly, arms flailing.

“I got him!” Magnus exclaims, his voice startling Alec enough to let Clary go. Freed, she starts punching him on the arm. No longer interested in their banter, Alec smothers her to his chest. So violent, his little girl.

“You found Jace?” Alec asks hopeful, but then worry spikes next as he watches Magnus’ expression go from relieved to confused. Clary twists away from his chokehold to address the warlock. “Where is he?”

Magnus looks up, wide-eyed. “I don’t understand. That should have worked.” His gaze swivels expectantly to the corner where Jace was supposed to come through once the spell was complete.

Nothing. There’s absolutely nothing there.

“By Lilith.” Magnus breathes out shakily. Is it weird that he finds his warlock version of cursing adorable?

“Where is he?” Alec repeats, the same time that Clary blurts out, “Magnus, please tell me he’s alive.”

“He’s fine. I can sense him.” Magnus assures, but he sounds uncertain.

Isabelle unsticks her face from a book, only then realizing that everyone in the room has gone tense. She looks to the corner and practically flies off the couch. “Magnus, what’s happening? Where’s Jace?”

“He’s close. He’s okay. It’s just that...” Magnus trails off, stutters out the next words like he can’t believe he’s saying them. “I don’t know how it’s possible but I can feel two separate life force signatures for Jace.”

* * *

When Magnus said two separate life force signatures, Alec’s brain sadistically provided him with an image of his brother cut from the waist up. Swallowing the bile down, he turned to Magnus to see his confusion level up to aghast. He’s rambling— so cute—of how there were two more life force signatures with the “extra” Jace.

Ones that felt like a mixture of Alexander and himself. Alec helplessly shivered at the way he said, _Alexander._

What followed after was barely organized chaos. They all piled into Jace’s van like the hounds of hell were on their heels. Alec should stop making jokes about demons. Thankfully, it was only a few blocks away. Lydia, Magnus, and Clary rushed out as soon as they arrived while Isabelle helped him with parking.

* * *

Alec reaches the alley to see his brother on the ground, head on Clary’s lap, their friends around him.

His knees give out at the sight of blood coming _out_ of Jace, so shaken that he completely misses the three people further ahead. His hands tremble, hovering, afraid and unsure where to put them.

“Jace? Jace. I’m here, little brother.” Alec chokes out, heart racing. “Oh god. Magnus, do something.”

“I’m trying.”

“Alec.” Jace has tears trickling the corner of his eyes. He looks so scared. Alec takes hold of his hand, grip tight and tells him that he’s going to be fine. He shushes and comforts his brother as if he’s eight again after falling from their backyard’s tree. “I don’t want to die.” Jace moans pitifully, gasps and goes limp.

“He’s okay. He’s just fainted.” Magnus assures them before Alec loses his fucking mind. Not that it remotely helps because when he looks up again, he’s pretty sure he just went batshit crazy.

As if in a daze, he watches some vampire-looking— black-gray ensemble what?— version of himself crouch beside Magnus, an honest-to-god bow in hand. Considering that Magnus has only ever talked to him in short clipped replies, the sight of someone wearing his face— looking like he did after a four-day bender following a messy breakup— conversing so easily with him has Alec questioning reality.

Maybe he’s hallucinating or still in bed dreaming about— Alec’s thought process screeches into a halt, hazel eyes fixating on the hand grasping his future-husband’s cheek. What. The. Fuck?

Grumpy-face drops the hand before Alec loses his shit and slap the offending limb away-- and then those eyes, the same ones Alec always saw in the mirror, take a quick sweep of their numbers. He does Alec’s same eyebrow lift when their gazes meet and it’s only then he realizes that he’s scowling. He continues to glare anyway, fully broadcasting how much he doesn’t appreciate the other man touching his warlock.

Alec’s always been the protective sort and Magnus already made it to the list of people Alec is willing to murder someone for. He not only saved Alec’s life but he’s been nothing but helpful, doing his best to teach and prepare them for the horrible things coming their way when he could have just left them to their fate.

Alec knows that what he feels for Magnus is already way past simple attraction. He is irrevocably, completely ass-over-tea-kettle inlove with the man and woe to anyone who dares to try hurt his baby.

Tall-dark-and-brooding looks dangerous and could very well be one of the “horrible” things they’re preparing to fight. Shape-shifting demons are real and Alec is just waiting for one wrong move, any indication that he’s a threat and he’s taking out the seraph blade Magnus gave him and stab the fucker in the eye.

But Magnus isn’t treating him like he’s something to watch out for. He’s actually looking at the guy the way he does whenever he practices magic, something that he’s awed by, cherishes, treasures.

Alec is mature enough to admit that the awful clenching in his chest is nothing but pure unbridled jealousy.

Magnus is apologizing about the spell. He looks close to tears, looking so _sorry_ and it’s taking all of Alec’s self-control not to pull him close and try to hide him in his pocket somehow.

And then Magnus’ glam-rock-wizard equivalent drops beside grumpy-face and Alec stops breathing.

* * *

Nothing’s really quite as earth-shattering as finding out demons are real while staring into its ugly mug, so everything that happened after, Alec’s been kind of just waiting for the other shoe or ten to drop.

And boy did it drop.

Demons. Angels. Nephilim. Downworlders. Magic. Alec was beginning to get used to the idea of the Shadow World existing beyond the eyes of the mundane world. Attempts of flirting aside, Alec’s always treated the information gathered in Magnus’ library with all the seriousness and gravitas he used in dealing with his major projects. He was adjusting, adapting to the old world resurfacing in modern times. They all were.

And then this happens.

Although in retrospect maybe having these ‘people’ in their dimension might work for the best. As amazing as Magnus has been, he is no Shadowhunter and is also struggling with his resurfacing magic.

So what if dimension travel is real? Alec kind of always liked the idea and he’d been on board with Simon over the whole multiverse theory anyway. He already killed six lesser demons since those things started appearing, so having to deal with doppelgangers from an alternate reality dropping in because of a spell gone wrong and are now trying to go full Supernatural on their ass? Yeah, he can roll with that.

Bring. It. On.

Alec can do this. He’s a natural planner. Event organizer extraordinaire. He faces finicky and overbearing clients almost on a daily basis and his charms and brains coupled with the disarming smile with an abundant helping of flattery haven’t failed him yet. He knows the type. He can navigate his way around _that_ attitude.

Besides, he’s really not that bad. Alec admits that his abysmal first impression stemmed from Alternate Alec— dear Lord that sounds wrong— touching what isn’t his. Alec’s calm now, thinking, strategizing on what best step to take moving forward. The idea of those tattoos— sorry runes— getting carved onto his body makes him sick, but if it’s as important as his counterpart makes it to be, then it’s logical to accept them.

If it keeps him safe, his loved ones safe, he’ll be the first to volunteer to have those runes drawn on his skin.

“Stare any harder, you’ll burn holes.” Clary whispers against his ear.

They’re all sat in the long couch, Lydia, Alec, Clary, and Isabelle with Jace’s body laid out across their laps. Magnus disappeared some time ago to one of his rooms to look for something who knew what.

“I can’t help it.” Alec whispers back, eyes trained on the Alts— he’s totally quoting Marvel sue him— as they converse on the other side of the living room, heads bowed and looking like biker gang members.

They arrived at the loft a few minutes ago— that whole glamour thing was incredible— and Alec’s been trying not to freak out too much that he’s finally stepping into Magnus’ home. He’d seen traces of him all over the room, just like in his shop, and Alec’s convinced he wouldn’t want to leave the loft ever again.

A version of him is married to a version of Magnus in another world. In Alec’s mind, that warrants new living arrangements. Maybe after seeing their counterparts together, Magnus might finally give him a chance.

“They look so…” Clary makes a face. “Intense.” She finishes, squinting at the Alt-Jace.

“I know!” Alec agrees wholeheartedly. “And so leathery.”

Aside from the obvious physical likeness, Alt-Jace looks nothing like the adopted-brother Alec adores, who wears his heart on his sleeves, quick to smile and quicker to become friends with those around him, amazing effects of running his own coffee-truck and thus always was happily caffeinated.

Alt-Jace looks like a frozen bagel. There’s a tick to his jaw adding to the general constipated appearance. Not that Alec can blame him for looking so dismal. Blame any of them really given the situation.

They mentioned Edom, and Alec’s been poring over Magnus’ books enough times to be familiar with the term. Hell. They’ve been to _Hell_ and barely escaped through a portal. That just threw all the religion bullcrap his dad shoved down their throats growing up about the end of times in the toilet. Not that it already didn’t when he found out about magic and demons, and that he came from a line of Angel-blooded warriors.

Hah! Robert Lightwood’s flaming queer of a son. Part angel. Dad’s gonna have a coronary if he finds out. 

Right so, they were fresh off a fight from Hell and were supposed to go top-side in their own universe, but something went wrong on a cosmic level and they got pulled into Alec’s dimension instead.

They’ve been stone-faced and accepting about the whole ordeal all things considered and for that, they earned his respect. If any of that happened to him, he’s not sure how he’d react. Probably scream. A lot.

His gaze shifts and Alec’s throat convulses when Alt-Magnus waves his fingers at him, smiling and winking, dare he say flirtatiously? Alt-Alec notices instantly, gaze snapping to the warlock then at Alec before sighing heavily and outright blocks Alec’s view of the just as disarmingly attractive counterpart of his man.

“Dude, your doppelganger can not be any more different from you.” Isabelle whispers from his other side, fingers running through their still unconscious brother’s hair. He looks peaceful and Alec is so grateful for him not dying, especially in the hands of a demon, that he’s breathless with it.

Alec sighs, straightening himself. “Tell me about it.”

“Well, maybe not entirely. He looks just as bad as you with his laser-focus on Magnus.”

Come to think of it. Alt-Alec is a grumpy, bossy, not-listening-to-your-shit kind of guy. Until Alt-Magnus comes near him and he just melts. His body language relaxes, his expression softens and it is fascinating to watch his facial features unravel until Alec is finally able to see some of himself in the other man,

And Alt-Magnus. Boy was it an experience to see a version of his baby so glammed up. From the clothes, make-up, the hair, and the way he commanded magic, elegant fingers twisting like an invitation—

Color him impressed.

But of course, Alec won’t exchange his awkward, endearing warlock for anything. Alt-Magnus has his appeal and Alec’s not blind, he’s always had an eye out for beauty, but he’s not _his_ Magnus. He’s not the one Alec felt an instant connection with, the one he’s been pining pathetically over, the one he fell inlove.

Speaking of love, ever since he saw the rings and Alt-Magnus called Mr-Head-of-Institute, his husband, Alec’s been dying to know their story. How did they meet? Who made the first move? Where did they have their first kiss? And all the details he’s a glutton for in any good romance novel he obsesses about.

Magnus wanders in from a corner and Alec follows his movements like a sniper as per usual. Alt-Alec turns from his conversation, a small smile already forming when he catches sight of _Alec’s_ Magnus.

His double’s default behavior seems to be curt and terse, eyebrows always nearly meeting together, like all the happiness in the world got sucked out of his very pores, but when it comes to Magnus, both versions as Alec’s beginning to notice, something in his stance just naturally loosens, brightens.

Magnus hasn’t stopped looking so goddamned fascinated by his grumpy-faced twin. What was it that he said again? Something about his magic recognizing the Alt-Alec? What does that even mean?

“Ahh, there we are.” Alt-Magnus exclaims—he’s so dramatic Alec can’t help but be charmed— and glides like a dancer towards their version of Magnus, arms out and almost twirling as he approaches.

“Yes. Here.” Magnus coughs into his fist. He’d gotten rid of the cardigan. Pity, he liked that color on him.

He hands something, a piece of rock with a purple-pink glow to the Alt-Magnus. A pulse, like a bomb going off rattles the very foundations of where they’re sitting as soon as they both hold the gem on either end.

“Ah yes, just the right magical conduit I needed.” Alt-Magnus says, looking pleased.

“What was that?” Come the varying degrees of surprised exclamations from his friends. Alec’s not doing any better. He swallows; heart thumping and tense. It felt like the ground shifted beneath his feet.

The abrupt vibration also jerks Jace awake, elbows digging into their squishy parts, legs kicking out.

“Jace. Jace, calm down!” Alec quickly holds his brother’s flailing arms by the wrists and forces them to a crossed position over his chest. “Hey!” He shouts into his face, forcing him to meet his eyes.

Wide blue-brown panicked ones focus on him and then Jace is letting out a rasping, “Alec?”

Alec smiles down at his brother, careful with his tone. “Hey.” He says softly. “You’re okay, sweetheart.”

Jace rears forward, eyes widening even further. “Alec, there were demons. Clary, she—“

“Jace I’m here!” Clary falls beside him on the couch, already having shot up from her previous position when he began tossing. Jace gasps as soon as he sees her and he sits up. He leans forward and they cling onto each other and just start bawling like babies in their relief, lips meeting aaaand that’s his cue.

Alec leaves them to their sappiness and turns to Lydia.

Lydia stands next to Clary, grave-faced. They’ve been trying to reach Simon and Maia but there’s still no response. Isabelle’s just as worried if her long stretches of silence is anything to go by. Alec holds her hand, squeezing, comforting. She squeezes back and continues to scroll through her phone, most likely still trying to get through to Simon, or any of his band members who may know where he is.

“Lyds, you okay?”

“I’m fine, Alec.” Lydia tells him, looking anything but fine.

After what happened with Jace, they’re all naturally worried. Simon and Maia might be mundanes, but they’re both dating and close friends with Nephilim and who knows what that might mean for them?

Nothing good, he imagines.

“What happened?” Jace is apparently done eating his girlfriend’s face.

Alec turns to him and is about to bring him up to speed when he vaults off the couch, an absolutely terrified scream erupting out of his throat as he points violently and jerkily at the three Alts across the room.

Oh dear.

* * *

“What— who— how— where— huh?”

“Well, that just leaves when and why, does it?”

“Enough.” Alt-Alec reprimands the snarking Alt-Jace with the voice that Alec’s started dubbing as his “Alpha voice” because Alec sure as hell can’t pull it off. He’s too gay and fabulous to even try sounding so growly.

Alt-Alec’s got his hands clasped across his back in parade rest. Stiff. Very uptight. His default expression seems to always be between a glower and some variation of a bitch face. It hits Alec then that his double has all the makings of a solider. Alt-Jace too for that matter. As if they’ve been soldiers all their lives.

Okay. That actually explains how he’s apparently already the head of a Shadowhunter Institute at age 25 if he was trained to be a soldier since diapers. Maybe.

So it seems at least one version of Robert Lightwood’s son joined the military or something close to it anyway like he always wanted. Still very gay though, so there’s that. Not a win for dear old dad.

Alec looks around him, gaze always in search of Magnus whenever possible. He sighs when he can’t find his warlock anywhere. Magnus did say he was going to prepare some ingredients that Alt-Magnus asked him to gather to strengthen the wards that he’ll be putting up soon. Alec volunteered to help but he was shut down, succinctly told how he needed to be there for his brother and listen to what their guests had to say.

“As what my Alexander was saying, this is the reality you’re all facing now.”

Alt-Magnus shifts forward, hand pressing to the small of his husband’s back and Alec watches in rapt fascination how all the tension seemingly bleeds off of his body. They share a tender look, a soft smile, some kind of silent conversation that only they know before Alt-Magnus hip-checks Alt-Jace to move aside.

It’s unfair seeing something that could be theirs but painfully isn’t all because Magnus keeps running away.

“I understand it is hard to believe. But no more than a few months ago, most of you didn’t even know magic was real.” Alec blinks as Alt-Magnus moves closer, suddenly really interested in what kind of mascara he has on because it’s giving off a very arresting sparkly shimmer. “This is something unprecedented even for us. The veil between worlds is not something so easily crossed, and even then, there are limitations. But right now, until we figure out a way to return to our realm, we would like to help in any way we can.”

“And as previously discussed, we’re starting with your runes.” Alt-Alec asserts. “Any volunteers?”

As expected, no one raises their hands. Ah, what the hell. It was only an hour ago that Alec seriously considered saying yes to the runes. He’s never been a fan of pain. There’s not a tattoo in his body or any piercings. He didn’t understand the need to poke holes or dirty perfectly unmarred skin with inks.

But he also knows that if he doesn’t take the first step, the rest wouldn’t even dare think yes. He has to set an example, show them that he sees the wisdom in this decision and that he’s willing to make the sacrifice if it meant safety for him and his loved ones. As much as his friends liked to pretend that he’s nothing more than a diva, they actually trust his instincts where it truly matters, always looking to him to come up with a plan, make the right call and stick with the decision made without second-guessing himself.

Huh. As it turns out, he’s been acting like some kind of unspoken leader in his own way.

Mind made up and imagining mom’s horrified eyes when she finds out about the marks that’ll be on his body, Alec stands with all the bravado he can muster. “Well, looks like I’ll be first then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come scream with me about malec in Tumblr. I'm under the same username, shaenanigans.
> 
> Thank you for your time! Feedback is always loved and appreciated :)  
> It feeds my poor deprived malec-loving soul.
> 
> Huge thanks to manzini (writtenendlessly) and pastaownsmylife for listening to all my ramblings about this fic <3 You gaizzzz!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canon and Twi Alec Povs. Hope you guys are still following this mess XD

“Thank you.” Alec says, raising up a hand to prevent any oncoming step. He sends his double what he hopes is enough of an amiable smile. Stamina rune ran out again and exhaustion is seeping back into his bones. “But we’re not doing any of that right now. I only had to make sure someone would volunteer. We’ll do this later.”

Other-Alec falls back on the couch almost instantaneously, stark relief in the slumping of his shoulders and the relaxing of his features. Alec’s done his fair share of stepping up in situations when no one else would, not only from his Shadowhunter training, but what comes naturally as the eldest sibling. And though his double may not be a Shadowhunter, he is still a big brother with an ingrained sense of responsibility. 

The way he reacted to his wounded brother, defended Other-Clary from Jace, subtly squeezing Other-Isabelle’s hand in a comforting gesture, the way he asked the other Lydia if she was alright— Alec can’t help but wonder if John is alive in this dimension— speaks of years of having to always look after the others. 

Alec had expected him to volunteer just as he expected him to be thankful for the delay.

“Why later?” Other-Lydia asks haltingly. “If the runes are that important shouldn’t that be a priority?”

“It is a priority, but not my priority. At least for the next hour.” Alec replies, hand reaching for Magnus. Their fingers interlock and he takes a steadying breath, grateful for the grounding weight of him pressed by his side.

He already told Jace of his intentions of pulling Magnus somewhere quiet. Jace had been one of the people who kept reminding Alec to take a rest when he’d been frantic and brimming with desperation in finding ways of getting Magnus back from Edom, advice which he had unequivocally ignored. Jace understood Alec’s need to have Magus for himself and agreed to keep an eye out for the group while he's not around to supervise.

Ever since getting back together after Asmodeus, their mutual proposal and painful separation back in Alicante, to those few precious moments in Edom when he finally had Magnus back in his arms where he _belongs_ , then the subsequent dimension travel, they haven’t had an actual chance to talk privately yet.

There are so many things he wants to tell Magnus. Properly apologize for one. He might have broken up with him with the best of intentions, for his health, for his life, but it doesn’t take away the fact that Alec left him when he was at his lowest, his most vulnerable. What’s worse, he let Magnus believe that the spark he fell inlove with was gone for good, and knowing Magnus, Alec just knew that his beloved warlock took that as Alec no longer wanting him because he was useless without his magic, which couldn’t be further from the truth.

Alec needs to drill it into Magnus’ mind and heart that he will always love him for _him_ , not his magic, or his power as the High Warlock of Brooklyn, but Magnus Bane, the man Alec adores with every fiber of his being,

The man who talks and drools in his sleep, the patient lover who puts up with his snores and short temper, tolerates his cooking, values his family like they were his own, the disgustingly morning person that Alec wants to throttle half the time when he cheerily opens their bedroom curtains in the mornings with the sunlight stabbing Alec in the eye; the Downworlder who has more heart and compassion than a fleet of Nephilim combined, who never thinks twice of lending a helping hand and fiercely protective of those he loves.

It’s all those things and more, things that don’t have anything to do with his magic that Alec fell inlove with.

They have a pressing situation at hand, and if Alec was anything like his past self, before Magnus, this would take precedence. But Alec already vowed to the Angel Raziel’s name, to the beating heart he’s offered Magnus that he’s never going to give him reason to question his sense of self-worth again. Magnus needs to know, assured, that to Alec he will always come first and he is loved so completely and deeply that Alec would willingly turn his back on everything he’s ever known if it means he gets to stay by Magnus’ side.

If there’s one thing he learned over the course of their relationship is that he will never take Magnus for granted again. From the moment he lost him in Alicante, Alec promised that Magnus will always be his priority, before his family and even before his parabatai. Everything and everyone else will have to wait their turn.

“Alexander. Are you sure you’re alright?”

Magnus’ magic coursing inside him is the only thing keeping him from completely keeling over. Alec has no doubt Magnus can feel the tremors in his body. He needs to talk to him now, just the two of them without distractions. Alone. Before he collapses in on himself. 

“You’re worrying me, love.” Magnus pauses, eyebrows furrowing. “You could really use some sleep.” He places a hand along Alec’s arm and rubs up and down absently. “I did a quick check of the loft’s layout and the rooms are the same as what I had back home. I asked my counterpart and he offered us the guest room.”

Alec considers this and decides that a few more hours won’t hurt. Jace already agreed to babysit and Alec would like to not worry Magnus further if his body decided to shut down and he faints like some damsel in distress.

Sighing tiredly, he turns to face him, not at all caring about the audience. “You know what? You’re right.” His right hand comes up to tenderly palm the side of Magnus’ face and then he’s kissing him softly. 

Alec’s eyes flutter open as he eases back from the kiss, strokes Magnus’ cheek with a thumb. He smiles, whispers, voice low and gravelly more from fatigue than anything else. “But you’re joining me.” Alec tells the love of his life before he’s pulling their clasped hands and he’s next nuzzling Magnus’ knuckles.

“No complaints here.” Magnus says, visibly appeased. They share another smile before turning to the others.

“Alright. Make that…“ Alec looks to Magnus. He knows he can function at fifty percent with an hour’s worth of sleep. But he will let Magnus decide this one. It’s his beloved’s peace of mind that he’s doing this for anyway.

“If it was up to me Alexander, I’ll have you sleep the day and night away.”

Even his chuckles sound exhausted to his ears. “Well, we can’t have that.”

“I’ll settle for four hours of sleep. No less.” Alec opens his mouth to protest, but Magnus gives him this part adoring, part reprimanding look that makes Alec’s heart stutter in his chest— By the Angel he's beautiful— and the words uselessly die in his throat. “You know you need it, darling.”

“Yes, dearest.” Alec breathes out, heart too full with love before he could stop himself, eyes widening.

He’s never called anyone with an endearment before. Never heard any from his parents and the Lightwood siblings were discouraged to be affectionate as part of their training to be mindless soldiers always agreeing with the Clave. But with Magnus, it feels right. And Alec finds that he likes it more than he thought he would.

And judging by the absolute brightening of Magnus’ eyes and the wide smile spreading across his face, he likes it just as well. Alec clears his throat and reluctantly goes back to addressing the others again else he completely loses himself in the beauty of Magnus' eyes and smile and yeah.

"Jace will be the one to supervise you for now. If you have any questions, clarifications, feel free to ask him. No one leaves. Magnus hasn't put up wards in the entire building yet. But he was able to cast a simple guarding spell in the loft from immediate demonic threat. Stay inside and wait for further instructions."

"You're seriously sleeping now?" Other-Clary asks, sending suspicious glares at his brother, arms wrapped around the other-Jace. Alec is too tired to figure out Jace’s deal with the alternate version of his girlfriend.

"Yes." Alec replies tersely. He just wants to talk to Magnus, then sleep and cuddle. Now that he thinks back on it, the last time they had the luxury of sleeping in a bed wrapped up in each other was around a month ago.

Dammit. The thought is making him angry.

"Wow, okay. So you feed us with talks about safety and helping us out and you're just gonna…" Other-Lydia does a hand gesture that makes Alec's eyelid twitch and the low simmering pain in his head worsen.

"Lydia. He looks ready to fall over." Other-Jace says, sending Alec a smile that douses some of the anger that he's starting to feel about the entire stupid situation. Alternate version or not, he appreciates the defense.

"He was the one who said we needed protection and now he’s going to leave us so he can cuddle with his husband? What about Simon? Maia? They could be attacked and we’re here waiting on our asses!"

Alec’s body tenses into a tight ball, hackles rising. The acidic tone is not aimed at him, however indirectly, and their Lydia would never dare to use such a voice on Alec but fatigue is getting his wires crossed. Magnus’ fingers slide up his lower back, strokes the skin there and he remembers to unlock his muscles and breathe.

"Leave him alone Lyds." His double speaks up the same time Other-Isabelle does. "Look, we know you're worried, but Simon just called so it could be the same for Maia too. Just a bad signal. Let's try to keep a cool head for now alright? I understand how you feel but losing your temper is not helping."

Other-Lydia's eyes glisten. She looks worried, hurting and angry. That's never a good combination. "You've never been in a serious relationship before Alec so don't pretend to know how I feel when all you’ve ever done was slut-it-up around town."

"Hey!" Other-Clary and Other-Isabelle exclaim in offense. Other-Jace's eyes blaze.

"What the hell did you just imply about my brother?"

Other-Lydia freezes, knowing well she crossed a line. "I… I'm sorry. I didn't. Alec, you’re—"

“Pretending you didn’t just throw that word to my face.”

"Enough! All of you!" Alec doesn’t have time for this. Raziel give him the strength to deal with these children. 

"I don't know anything about your dynamics in this dimension and frankly I don't care, but I suggest you deal with it when I'm out of the room because, with the weeks I've had, I will not hesitate to shoot your collective Nephilim asses and throw you all to Edom." Alec’s entirely too ticked off to even bother with diplomacy. "If it was just me I'd be fine with soldiering through all this bullshit, but my better half is worried for my health, so I'd like to give him some damned peace of mind. We offered our help, but we also didn't plan for any of this to happen. We had our own problems to face before getting pulled into your dimension. I need to recover some of my energy, undisturbed with Magnus. A few hours are all I need. If you can't understand that, then by all means, leave, but I refuse to have your possible deaths in my conscience if you ultimately decide to be idiots."

A long tense silence follows in the wake of Alec’s statement. Until Other-Alec coughs awkwardly into his hand.

“We’re not going anywhere.” His doppelganger affirms, steady hazel gaze boring onto Alec’s own. “You can trust me on this. I’ll keep them in line.” His eyes dart to the side. “And we’ll listen to whatever your brother has to say.”

“Good.” Alec replies. He’s already done with this conversation thirty minutes ago. “I don’t want anyone disturbing us for the set hour unless someone’s actually dying or worse. Now if you’ll excuse us.” He pulls Magnus’ hand and pointedly stares hard at the Other-Lydia. “I am going to go and cuddle with my husband. Dismissed.”

Alec turns, hand in hand with Magnus as he sets the pace for the direction of the guest bedroom.

* * *

Alec’s never been shy about his sexual exploits since he knew he was into boys and found out what sex was at the age of fifteen. Even with Dad, his conservative religious politician father trying to beat the homosexuality out of him for a good three years either through his fists or enrolling Alec in therapy camp, he stayed very gay. Eventually, mom had enough of her husband’s bigoted shit and she packed all of their stuff and left.

Alec’s forever grateful for divorce and the fact that Jace stayed with his biological parents during those three years to get reacquainted. The Herondales lost Jace in the Alps during a winter trip and Alec found the then six-year-old half-dead in the snow near their vacation cabin and he decided to keep him.

The last thing Alec needed was another sibling to witness the constant humiliation he suffered in their father’s hands. Up to this day, he’s never forgiven Robert for accidentally hurting Isabelle when she’d embraced Alec, protected him from one of their dad’s blows and got hit on the face instead. That had been the last straw.

It didn’t take long before dad found wife number two deep into his political career. Alec didn’t remember the exact details of how it started, but some guy he was on a fuck-buddies arrangement with found out about Alec being Senator Lightwood’s son and sold the information to the press. Suddenly, all of Alec’s past one-night stands and short-lived relationships got interviewed and he was labeled a slut on TMZ at age 21.

Alec couldn’t care less about the impact his teenage proclivities had on his Dad’s political career. But mom received backlash at church where she was one of the active members of the Women’s Ministry. Not only for having gone through a divorce but having such an unrepentant sinner for a son as if Dad being an abusive cheating asshole and Alec liking dick was somehow her fault. Alec will never understand those people.

Anyway, Alec lost interest in relationships or dating after that disaster. He put all his focus on university and his career until he managed to make a name for himself despite his abysmal past reputation. His latest client being his close friend’s father, the owner of the New York Institute of Technology, Valentine Morgenstern, where he met Magnus Bane by the entrance and Alec could have sworn he heard angels singing in the background as soon as he saw a glimpse of him while skulking around the corner trying to avoid one of his asshole exes.

“Alec, I am so sorry.”

“It’s fine, Lyds.” Alec tells her with an exasperated sigh. He’s not offended about what she said. He knows her enough to know she didn’t mean to be hateful on purpose. She just lashed out and it’s true anyway.

“No, it’s not fine. I let my mouth run. Let my emotions get the best of me. I should have known better. You didn’t deserve that.” Lydia presses on and outright deposits her ass on one of Alec’s legs, arms coiling around his shoulders. “Please forgive me. And feel free to smack me upside the head if it happens again.”

“Lyds, come on.” God, Alec can feel teardrops on his collarbone with her face buried against his neck. He tries to pry her off but she clings tighter and shakes her head. “You’re forgiven. Just… stop trying to smother me.”

She slowly pulls back, hastily wiping her wet cheeks. “Thank you.” she sniffs, then proceeds to wrap her arms around Alec again and pretty much pummels his face onto her generous bosom. 

Alec flails, shuddering as he attempts to pull away. “What did I just say about trying to smother me? I don’t want death by breasts on my tombstone. Let go. Right now.” Thankfully, she listens and unsticks his face from her tits.

“Sweet baby goats.” Alec gasps like a drowning man as soon as he's free and tries to catch his breath.

Once suitably recovered, Alec pounces and starts tickling Lydia for some much-deserved revenge, reducing her to squawking duck noises that has Jace jerking and rushing to hide behind Clary.

“For the love of coffee, stop making those noises Lydia.” Jace begs, hands over his ears.

“Tell your brother to stop— oh god, no— Alexander Gideon Light—ah!”

“Aleeeeeec!”

“Fine.” Alec acquiesces for his brother. He stops the tickling and Lydia falls on her ass from buckling so hard. Alec raises an eyebrow as he looks down at her sprawled form with a smirk. “Ooops?”

Oooh, death glare #35. “You’re such a jerk.”

“You love me anyway.” Alec offers a hand that Lydia takes and he hauls her up to her feet.

“No. I tolerate you.”

“Meh. Same difference.”

"Scoot." Lydia lays on his lap, legs dangling and swinging over the armchair. She’s done being antagonistic in her worry and well into limpet mode, fighting off her fears and anxieties over her girlfriend by being very clingy at Alec’s expense. Being the only gay guy in the group, she feels safe enough to be all up in his space since there’s no way Alec’s ever going to develop feelings, not like John did once upon a time.

Isabelle appears by the corner from the kitchen. Alec expertly catches the container of Pringles she throws at his head while Jace and Clary scramble and fight over the only bag of Doritos available like they’re ten again.

“Magnus?” Alec asks, hopeful that he’s done with whatever it is he’s doing. Magnus especially doesn’t want Alec anywhere near his person while trying to do anything magical. He always seems to curl in on himself whenever Alec stands close or hover over his shoulder to see whatever it is that’s got him so engrossed.

After the first couple of times that this happened and Magnus broke some very precious vials, Alec’s been very careful not to approach him from the back, and just… dejectedly generally stayed at least fifteen feet away. Which again had done nasty things to his self-esteem. Alec’s also been carrying the constant fear of Magnus already knowing about his past thus explaining why he's been avoiding him like the plague.

“Magnus is still doing his magic stuff. There was something purple boiling on a pot.”

Alec sighs and slumps against the couch, head thrown back against the headrest and trying desperately to erase the image of their counterparts being so sickeningly inlove. Alec’s so green with envy. It’s pathetic.

What did that alternate Alec do to win his Magnus over? Then again, that Magnus doesn’t seem like the type to shy away from anything. He looks like the kind of man who won’t be out of place in a club and dancing to the music.

His Magnus prefers the company of books and his cats while sipping a nice hot cup of tea. He’s socially awkward, shy, even with the others and is so cute with his dorky hair, wrapped up in sweatshirts and cardigans. Alec’s fantasized many times what Magnus would look in his shirts with the sleeves falling over his wrists.

He thinks of their counterparts, the way Alt-Magnus so easily called Alt-Alec a variety of endearments. The way he pressed onto him, a steady support, their hands always intertwining, eyes seeking the other out.

God. Why can’t that be them?

“Gimme!” Lydia makes grabby hands for the junk food that Alec raises over his head. It earns him a backhand across the stomach that has him grunting. Alec’s surrounded by violent women. He really should appreciate Izzy more for staying true to her cute adorable nerdy gentle nature. 

“That hurt you damned Amazonian woman.”

"Sorry." Lydia apologizes, quickly massaging the spot, visibly recalling that she's been horrible to Alec earlier and will need to tread carefully else she really ends up making him angry.

Everyone knows that Alec's a fairly cheerful person. Loving. Forgiving. Sweet. Until he's not. And once anyone gets on his bad side, there's no turning back. Thus John didn't hang out with them anymore after he tried to force himself onto Lydia despite her being so obviously gay and in a committed relationship. He'd moved to a different zip code once Alec was done messing with his head.

Alec gives her the container and Lydia takes a handful of chips to stuff her face with. Alec doesn’t try to hide his disgust. “Don’t just shove it all in. Manners Lyds. Why are you such a slob? Why are you my friend?”

Lydia smiles wide, chips and everything. "You love me."

"No." Alec pokes her on the forehead. "I tolerate you."

She bats her eyelashes at him. The horror. "Meh. Same difference."

“That is so weird.”

Alec’s eyes dart to the Alt-Jace leaning against the wall, arms crossed against his chest, one leg propped up behind him and watching them like a particularly interesting exhibit at the zoo.

“What?” Alec asks.

“Oh just… you and Lydia.”

Lydia tilts her head sideways, chews and swallows. "What about it?"

"You’re actually friends. You’re civil at best in my dimension.”

“Alec and I?” Lydia asks, a curious slant to her chips-laden mouth.

Alec’s eyes widen in excitement, hands clapping together once when the idea hits him. They’re not doing anything but wait right now and Alec has been dying to hear anything about the other dimension and Alt-Jace is standing over there.

“Yeah. After Magnus crashed Lydia and Alec’s wedding she kind of—“

“Wait. Hold up. Stop.” Alec nearly dislodges Lydia at what he hears. “What the hell are you talking about?”

“Oh.” Alt-Jace seems to realize his words and runs a hand over his face. “I just had to open with that, didn't I?” He sighs and takes the single couch directly situated in front of them to sit on.

“There is no way a version of me would willingly marry Alec and vice versa. We’d both be miserable little shits.” Lydia announces confidently as she pulls herself back to a sitting position and they share a nod and a high-five before fake gagging.

“Ditto.” Alec agrees.

“Well, that was kind of the point? It didn’t actually happen? Magnus crashed the wedding.”

“Magnus, the same Magnus earlier who looked at my double like he hung the constellations in the sky?”

“Yeah. He chased my brother nonstop until Alec stopped fighting his feelings. He had a lot of patience that guy.”

Alec feels like soaring at this bit of news. It seems the situation was reversed in the other universe which basically just means Alec should never give up in his endeavors to pursue Magnus.

"Oh, do tell me more." Alec eagerly presses.

“Hey, Clary, Jace stop making out in the corner. Leather-Jace is gonna tell us a love story. This could prove to be better than Twilight. Come on. Stop being gross for five minutes.” Isabelle calls out while adjusting her glasses, motioning for the lovebirds to separate and actually go back to their previous positions on the couch.

“Hey man. Thanks for earlier. I never got to thank your version of my brother and friend. They kind of gave off a very intimidating vibe? I wasn’t sure I’d be welcome. But uh, yeah. It’s easier to talk to you I guess, since you’re well, me.” Jace greets his counterpart, wide friendly smile in place, holding out a hand to shake. Alec eyes the Alt-Jace, just daring him to leave his brother hanging, and okay good he shook the hand. He’ll live.

“Wait, what are we talking about?” Clary asks as soon as she drops on Alec’s other side, still very much sending the Alt-Jace dark looks. She’s really holding a grudge about the whole nearly forced runing thing.

“The grumpy version of my brother and the really hot Magnus’ epic love story.” Isabelle fake-whispers.

“Hey, my Magnus is hot!” Alec defends automatically.

“Please Alec, we all know Magnus could wear the ugliest piece of sweater in the universe and you’d still think he’s the best thing since ice cream.” Lydia says with an eyeroll and a playful shove. Alec needs new friends.

“Oooh.” Clary giggles, arm locking around Jace’s elbow as she sends Alec an infuriatingly smug smile. “Maybe you’ll finally learn some moves on how to woe your man, young Padawan.”

“I’m older than you.” Alec deadpans.

“Hey, I never agreed to any storytelling.”

“Well, too late. The girls are already invested.” Jace says with an easy roll of his shoulder.

It’s almost funny to watch how Alt-Jace looks like he’s rapidly losing the will to live at this realization.

“Please?” Clary pleads, a hand reaching out to place on top of the Alt-Jace’s own, forced smile in place and oh, wow, he’s just as whipped and helpless as Alec's brother to the charms of one Clarissa Morgenstern.

Alec’s pretty sure now who Alt-Jace’s girlfriend is in that other dimension.

“Fine.” Alt-Jace grumbles his acceptance and braces himself as if he’s gearing up for battle. Alec can’t help shiver at the thrill of anticipation. “Since we’re doing this, I might as well start when Alec and Magnus first met.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story will pick up on the action next chapter. Sorry if the chapter is kinda boring maybe? XD Idk. Feel free to let me know in the comment section what you think of the story so far. Thanks! Come scream with me about malec on tumblr at shaenanigans :D

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always loved and appreciated. It makes my whole week! :) Thank you so much for taking the time to read and review.


End file.
